(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, self-contained vehicle tracking and monitoring systems, and more particularly to an improved housing configuration and antenna arrangement.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97, 1.98
There are many problems and challenges for inventors to create a viable container tracking device. Attempts have been made but no one has created a device to solve all of the problems.
The first problem that must be addressed is that the device must operate anywhere around the world. This requires that low earth orbit (LEO) satellite systems be used to communicate the signals back to the central database. Cellular communications, geostationary satellites, and short range radio frequency (RF)—all of which are currently used in the prior art—are therefore not viable solutions to this problem.
Second, the device must be self-powered and work indefinitely because a container travels around the world, is hard to get back, and has no power source. The prior art solutions to this problem are the use of long life (3-5 years) lithium batteries. While such batteries are effective during their life, they must eventually be replaced—which is not always possible. The inventor herein has designed a power system—set forth in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/965,423 entitled “Telemetry Power System” and incorporated herein by reference thereto—which consists of a solar panel that charges capacitors, to provide constant power indefinitely.
The tracking unit must be rugged and physically last a long time. Containers are shipped by ship, rail, and trucks. They are handled by cranes, fork-lifts, and other heavy mechanical lifting devices. In addition, containers are constantly exposed to the elements, including salt spray.